1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to software systems, and, more specifically to systems and methods for managing software.
2. Related Art
Companies face a constantly changing market, which leads to constant updating of the companies′market strategies. This impacts software usage within the companies. Software traditionally built in a monolithic manner and used within a company's intranet are moving towards more enterprise-wide service architectures and greater Internet usage. The combination of these software trends and ever-changing markets makes it important for a company to manage its software in an effective, flexible, and adaptive manner.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a system and method for managing software.